maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Handy Manny
Summary of TV Show Handy Manny is a Disney animated children's television program that premiered on September 16, 2006. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. The show features Wilmer Valderrama who plays Manny Garcia, a bilingual Hispanic handyman, and his anthropomorphic tools. It also teaches young children the beginnings of Spanish and the importance of cultural diversity. A bilingual French version premiered in Canada on June 3, 2009 on Teletoon alongside the original version. Many kids 4-8 are usually the show's audience. The show was created by Roger Bollen, Marilyn Sadler and Emmy Award-winning writer and producer Rick Gitelson. The animation is produced by Toronto-based Nelvana and features the voice performances of Wilmer Valderrama, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Fred Stoller, Nika Futterman, Kath Soucie, Carlos Alazraqui, and Grey DeLisle. Special guest stars in the series have included Lance Bass, Kurtwood Smith, Shelley Morrison, Fred Willard, Penn Jillette, Jane Lynch, Jon Polito, Ashley Parker Angel, Brian George, Snoop Dogg, Shannon Durig, Marion Ross, Chris Rock, James Belushi, Ice-T, Henry Winkler, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. and Bob Glouberman. The theme song is performed by Los Lobos. Handy Manny (play on the word Handyman) is set in the fictional town of Sheetrock Hills; a play on the generalized trademark for drywall in the United States; where the titular character, Manny, owns a repair shop along with his anthropomorphic talking tools. It is unknown exactly where this town is located, but due to the multitude of Spanish speakers and town's location being in a desert, it may be Arizona. Most 30-minute episodes contain two stories. They typically begin with Manny and the tools interacting in Manny's repair shop. While there, someone, usually needing something repaired or assembled, calls Manny, who answers, "Hola, Handy Manny's repair shop, you break it" and then the tools shout "We fix it". After hearing who needs help where, Manny and the Tools sing "Hop up, Jump in" while the Tools hop into his tool box. In most episodes when Manny and the Tools leave for the repair, they see Mr. Lopart with his pet cat Fluffy in front of his candy store. Mr. Lopart would try to do something on his own without any prior experience. Manny offers him to help but Mr. Lopart says that he doesn't need any help, after Manny and the Tools leave the item Mr. Lopart was building would malfunction and cause a mess. Once Manny and the tools arrive at the repair site, they collaborate on the best way to fix the broken item. Manny then goes to Kelly's hardware store where she always has the item that they need. Once they have the items needed for the repair, they go back to the work-site and sing "We Work Together" while performing the repairs. For more information about Handy Manny, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh_Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana Episode 21] Bob and Manny Car Crash: Handy Manny appeared in a car crash alongside with Bob the Builder. Category:TV Show Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Disney